My Immortals 24 Style
by skycloud86
Summary: Warning - Please leave your braincells at the door, you don't want to see them get hurt, do you?
1. Dis iz Chapter One 1111 1 11!

A/N – Fangs to all the non-prepz and non-posers who will red dis fick, u all rock! MCR ROX!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

(as in, why am I doing this? GEDDIT?)

Hi my name is Ivory Pure Lightness Alzheimer's Magpie Bauer. I has long enoby hair with purply streaks and red tips that goes all the way down to my bak an icy blue eyes like frozen pools of sadness and a lot of people tell me that I look so like Amy Lee (A/N – If you dunno who she is then u r a poser and a preps and u should get the hell out of here, this is not a story for u!). I am not related to Jack Bauer but I wish I was because he is a major hotty and I love incestuos relationships. I is a vampire, but I has straight white teef and my skin is also very pale, so pale that I look ded, which I am, because I am a vampire and they look pale. I am a CTU agent, and I work at CTU Los Angeles in Los ABNgeles, which is full of perprz and posers (A/N – EEEEEEEWWWW!). I'm a goffik, and if you don't know that alredy then u are preps! (A/N – get the hell out). I love Cold Issue and I buy all my clohes from ther. For examples, today I was wearing black everything, white paint on my face to make me look as pale as possible. It was snowing, raining, with a chance of drizzle and some hailstorms, so it was not sunny, which I was happy abaouit because this is LA where its pretty much sunny all yeer. A lot of preps were staring at me, but I just shot them ded with my sig bauer (geddit? Because of my name? If u dont, then u r props and pesers!).

"Hey Ivory!," shouted a voice. I looked up sexily. It was.......................................................................................................................................................................................................TONY ALMEIDA!

"Whats up Tony?," I asked.

"Nothin," he said sickly.

But then, I herd my frends calling me and I had to go to them.

(A./N – bi (ew! Not in that way YOU POSER!) the way, MCR ROX!?)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

{Is it over yet? Can my brains cells come out of hiding?)

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! (Gedit, cos I is a vampire?)


	2. OMG prepz stop flaming!

_**Actual A/N – If I make a statement/comment, then it will be in bold italics from now, not that it would take a genius to realise which was me normally and which was inspired by Tara Gillesbie.**_

A/N – Fangs for the memories 2 "insert gothtastic name here" 4 helpin me wif da chpta! (_**My god, you needed HELP?**_). BMW props stop flaming ma story ok!

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The next day I woke up in my bedroom (_**What, is that a rare event?**_). It was snowing and raining again, even tho we r in Los Angels. I opened the door of my coughin' (I had a coldz, OK?) and drank some human blooooooodddddd from a bottle I had nearby. My coffin was black enoby and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR (who, by the way, ROX!) which I used for pyjamas, then I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four paits of earrings in my pierced ears (_**You put them in your PIERCED ears? Oh wait...**_) and put my hair in a kind of messy bun (_**Oh, so no Bride of Frankenstein haircut for you then. Shame, it would have suited you**_).

My frend Willow (A/N OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! DIS IS U, RAVEN! EVEN THOUGH I CLAIM NOT TO HAVE MARY SUES IN MY STORY!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair wif pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes (_**Wow, talented! She grinned at you without even opening her eyes and looking at you!**_). She put on her Marilyn Monroe t-shirt (_**Shes a goth apparently, NCIS fans. Abby would kick her ass if she ever met her**_) with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high heeled boots. We put on our makeup, which consisted of black lipstick, white foundation and black eyeliner.

"Oh my God, I saw you to talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!," she said sexily, in a voice that sounded like the Oh No Guy from Family Guy.

"Yeah? So?," I said, blushing. Damn it, I need more foundation!

"Do you like Draco?," she asked as we went out of the Slytherin conference room (its only for the very goffik CTU agents) and into the Great Bullpen.

"No I so fucking don't," I yelled at the top of my voice so that probably even Draco heard me.

"Yeah right!," she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to us (_**So he did hear you then?**_).

"Hi," he said hungrily. He hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Hi," I replied sexily.

"Guess what?," he said. (_**That's what HE said!**_)

"What?," I said sexily.

"Guess what?," he said. (_**That's what he...oh, never mind**_)

"WHAT?," I shouted angrily, but still very sexily and also hungrily.

"No need to shout! Good Charlotte are, like, having a concert in LA," he told me brilliantly.

".!," I screamed. I love GC, they are my favourite band, besides MCR, who ROX.

"Well, do you want to go with me?," he asked wierdly.

I gasped! (_**No, no, don't fight it! Let yourself drown in that vat of blood!**_)


	3. It gets worse

(_**Warning – may contain stupidity**_)

AN – STOP FLAMMMMING DA STORY YOU DAM PREPS OK! Otherwise fangs to da goffiks who did da good revews! FANGS AGENST TO RAVEN! Oh yeah, I don't own dis or der lyrics to da Good Charlotte.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

On the night of da concert I just put on a load of black clothes because that is what we goffiks do. I straightened my hair and made it look all spikey. I felt a little depressed, so I slit one of my rists. I read a book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I smashed my fingernails with an hammer to make them look all purply and black and goffiky. Then I put on some black lipstick then I didn't put on some foundation because I was paler than the time I did it earlier in the story, because it was snowing and ranining and not being sunny, even though this is LA. I drank some human blood and then made an appointment for an HIV test before going to da concert.

I went outside, much to my horror, as the sun was out, so I took out my first aid kit and put on some white foundation. Draco was waiting in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt becoz they would also play at der show as well, because they are also very goffik. Everyhting else he was wearing was black. He also wore black nail polish and black eyeliner, because no self-respecting male goffik would be seen dead (geddit?) not wearing them.

"Hi Draco!," I said in a cheerful voice, then remember that I was depressed and going to da goffik concert, so I repeated it in a far more melankolic way.

"Hi Ivery!," he said back in an equally depressing voice. We walked into his black flying Mercedes-Benz which could fly and had a really goffik number plate which sed 666, because Draco is so goffik. On the way we listened to Good Chloe and Marilyn Bauer. We boths moked cigareetes and drugs. When we got to da concert, we both hopped out of the car too early, and were lucky not to break any bones in the fall. We went to da mosh pit at the front of da stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Chloe.

"You're fucking freezing and you're covered in blood,

They are so happy which is out of character,

The doctor cuts your cord and you throw her devil horns

She sets you free in this life!" sang Joel (I dun ownd a lyriks to da song)

"Joel is so fucking hot!," I said hungrily to Draco, pointing to the aforementioned goffik singer as he sung.

Then Draco looked sad.

"Whats wrong?," I struggled to speak as we moshed in the pit to the music.

"I'm a SAD panda!," Draco said, and he really did look like one what with wearing all that black and his face being all pale and his eyes being surrounded by black eyeliner because he's so goffik.

"It's OK, I don't like him better than you!," I said sexily.

"Really?," asked Draco, and we were friends for ever and ever and ever and ever after and never fought ever again. He then gave mea bear hug, or was it a VAMPIRE hug bwa h aha ah ha ha!

"Really," I said amazingly."Besides I don't even know him and he's going out with that preppy loser bitch Hilary fucking poser Duff. I really hate hate that little bitch,' I said disgustingly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. (_**I'm detecting some hostility towards Ms Duff here**_).

The night went on really well (_**It had been a bit sick earlier, what with all the moshing**_) and I had a great time. So did Draco. Afetr the concert we drank some beer (_**Even though you're a year under the legal age here in the UK**_) and asked Benji (_**Benji? Did you offer him a bone and scratch behind his ears?**_) and joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz (_**Don't drink and drive, smoke and fly! Oh wait...**_), but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into.............................................................................................................................................................................................THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!

(_**This goes on. For quite a few more chapters.......well, don't say I didn't warn you**_)


	4. No, braincells! Come back!

_**(A/N – I haven't really changed much of the words in this chapter, probably because Tara really outdoes herself in this one)**_

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su (_**At least spell your own chaarcter's name right, please!**_) OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY66666666666666666666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY6666666666666YYYYYYYYYYY66666666666YYYYYYYYYYY (_**ooh, scary devil number!**_)

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" (_**He's driving. Hopefully into the biggest tree in all the forest**_)

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking heaven?" I asked angrily.

"Ivory?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness (_**Someone buy this woman a dictionary , a thesaurus and a brain transplant!**_) and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately (_**You used a real adjective correctly!**_). Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time (_**Biology – F- - - -**_).

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" (_**Oh shit!**_)

It was…………………………………………………….RYAN CHAPPELLE!


	5. I iz liek flamming u!

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Ryan Chappelle swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx (_**wait, that was SEX?**_)! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! (_**And yet you did anyway**_)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY66666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY66666666666666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ryan Chappelle made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Chappelle took us to Agent Mason and Agent Myers who were both looking very angry.(_**That was their favourite secret having sex spot!**_)

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Myers.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Mason.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" (_**Love? You didn't even notice the huge GASH on her arm from where she had cut herself minutes before you met her!**_)

Everyone was quiet. Chappelleand Professor Myers still looked mad but Professor Mason said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the agents glared at us.

"Are you okay, Iovry?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….(_**Isn't it rather late by now? Shouldn't she be thinking of going to bed?**_)

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Chloe. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Mary Sue!

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows! (_**Why would they, apparently this isn't their kind of story**_)

YYYYYYYYYY66666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY66666666666666666666666666666666ADNAUSEUM

The next day I woke up in my coffin (_**How many people can say that?**_). I just put on a load of black clotehs that fit my idea of what a goth is. I spray-painted my hair with purple paint (_**And the cause of the brain damage is unintentionally revealed**_)

In the Great Bullpen, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk (_**naturally**_), and a glass of red blood (_**But the white blood goes so well with cereal!**_). Suddenly, someone bumped into me (_**I assume you were stood/walking when eating, then?**_) and all the blood spilled onto my top.

"Bastard!," I shouted angrily (_**The International League Of Adjectives is glad to hear that Tara is no longer abusing and misusing adjectives, but don't speak too soon**_). I regretted saying that when I looked up because I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden (_**Google Search the guy who plays Harry Potter and Joel Madden – I doubt they could pass for twins**_). He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko (_**No, you became hot, that isn't having an erection. I should know**_).

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice because he obviously had a crush on her, obvious Mary Sue being obvious

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Jack Bauer these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. (_**Giggled? What, is he a serial killer?**_)

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared. (_**YEAH! LET'S DO THIS! And other Joe Swanson quotes from Family Guy**_)

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Stop flamming, u preps!

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws (_**How? Why?**_). n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! (_**Oh no!**_) n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake! (_**For a depressed person, she doesn't appear very depressed. Maybe you should look up the meaning of depression**_)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY666666666666666666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy (_**In latest news, a 13 year old girl was shot dead by a pissed off Biology teacher. We'll have more on this story at 10**_) in mine (_**You also have a boy thingy? Nothing wrong with that, but generally, 1 "boy thingy" doesn't go in another "boy thingy"**_) and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?) (_**Yes, yes it is**_)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry. (_**Slightly miffed, were you? Going to write an angry letter, are you?**_)

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked (_**He couldn't be bothered to put his clothes on when you were putting yours on?**_). He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out (_**Wait, I thought YOU were the one leaving angrily, yet he went out first?**_) and did so until I was in Jack's office where he was having a meeting with Agent Mason and some other people.

"JACK BAUER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. Indeed, he had done this just weeks before. My mother says that they're expecting twins.


	8. In which Tara attacks the preps

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep! (_**Stop flashing? But I'm a professional flasher – 9 out of 10 women I meet in the park were satisfied!**_)

Y6Y6Y6Y6Y6Y6Y6Y66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY66666666666666666666666666666LOLWUT

Everyone in the room stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back, (**_even though all the agents were laughing at his "boy thingy"_**_)_.

"Ivory, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindor.)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Mason demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Jack, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.) (_**This appears to be dialogue from Draco, I think?**_)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest (**_Wow, it's right next door? Convinient_**) where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears._**  
**_


	9. Today, the English language died

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if Chappelle swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson Mason dosent lik Jack now is coz hes christian and Jack is a satanist! MCR ROX!

TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY666666666666666666666666YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY666YYYYYYYYYYY666YYYYYYYYYY7666YYYYYYY666

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco. (_**How did you find it? With your "goffik" powers?**_)

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was…… Victor Drazen! (_**Yeah, you just told us, in the same paragraph, that the man looked just like Voldemort...**_)

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Victor Drazen shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist (_**You're a big sadist towards the English language, that's for sure!**_)so I stopped.

"Ivory." he yelled. "You must keel Jack Bauer!"

I thought about Jack and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Tony (_**Draco can be Tony from now on**_) had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Tony went out with Jack before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Victor!" I shouted back.

Victor gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"You must!" he yelled. "If you do not, then I vill keel your beeloved Tony!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Victor got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I have ze telekinesis." (_**What?)**_ he answered cruelly. "And if you do not keel Jack, then you know what vill happen to Tony!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!" (_**Suddenly you sound cheerful?**_)

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) (_**Er, no**_) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.(_**That's OK then!**_)

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into CTU together making out.


	10. This is going to go on and on and on

AN: stup it u gay fags (_**Your characters can be bisexual, yet you use words like that as an insult? You truly are a moron**_) if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY44444444444YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I was really scared about Victor all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666 (_**Oh, of course! I would never have guessed what kind of music you played if you didn't have such an apt name for your band!**_). I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar (_**So, no Mary Sue here then**_). People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR (_**How, exactly?**_). The other people in the band are B'loody Michelle, Jack, Tony, Ron (although we call him Milo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hargrid Edmunds. Only today Tony and Jack were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Tony was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) (_**Yet you did that in this very paragraph**_) or a steak) and Jack was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Yelena' (_**ha ha**_) and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ivory! Are you OK?" B'loody Michelle asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Victor came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Tony. But if I don't kill Harry, then Victor, will fucking kill Tony!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Tony jumped out from behind a wall. (_**I assume he was stood near a door or something?**_)

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Tony started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Chappelle walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ivory, Tony has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists." (_**Even though in this very chapter you say that vampires can't die by cutting their wrists?**_)


	11. 666 20 more words

_**(Remember – I'm in bold italics, Tara's work is in normal font but edited in some places, mainly names and places).**_

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! _**(yes, really serious issues, such as teenage vampire love and Mary Sues)**_ sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Michelle tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Chappelle chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way._** (No! Would he(?))**_

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park _**(Linkin Park are Gothic?) **_song at full volume. I grabbed a steak _**(oh no!)**_ and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide _**(I think we have to assume she meant STAKE, not steak. Unless she's a diehard veggie)**_. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Adam Kaufman was masticating _**(It's a very tough steak)**_ to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Jack ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Gael (_**Gael is just the character to play Snape!**_) and Adam pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Gael and Adam a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Chappelle ran in. "Ivory, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Gael and Adam and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Edgar (_**aka Hargrid**_) ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Edgar? You're just a little CTU agent!" _**(So are you, but lets not stop you)**_

"I MAY BE A CTU AGENT…." Edgar paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!" _**(Oh no!)**_

"This cannot be." Gael said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Chappelle's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Adam held up the camera triumelephantly _**(With his trunk!)**_. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood. _**(Of course, that's a problem we all face from time to time)**_

"Why are you doing this?" Adam said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint._**(Her sixpack of Diet Blood was still in the fridge downstairs)**_

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Edgar said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent. _**(I'm gangsta for life, homey! I'm gonna drink yo mamma's blood!)**_

"Because you're goffic?" Gael asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!" _**(cue the music! AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEE YYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!)**_


	12. What is this I don't even

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Tony had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together._** (You're not Romeo and Juliet, Tara)**_

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS Edgar but it was Jack. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites._** (wait, what?)**_

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Milo Pressman changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Tony…………….Victor has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Gael and Adam and Edgar were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs working in a government building with lots of hot gurlz. Chappelle had constipated the cideo _**(That's gotta hurt) **_camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Edgar came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ivory I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Edgar had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Ivroy." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses." _**(THEY ARE SPARTA!)**_

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Gael and Adam." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) _**(Yes, and so was your little bracketed A/N)**_ to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly. _**(Is that shouting in an high voice?)**_

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely._**(Oh yeah, Einstein was considered **__**intelligent because he knew all of Beethoven's classics, and Hawking is a genius because he's like an expert on the Beatles. Ebony's right up there with them)**_

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"_**(Thato iso crapo)**_

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep._**(Because people who aren't preps are magical! You won't know that because you are a prep!)  
**_  
"OK I believe you now wtf is Tony?" _**(WTF Draco? I assume he's some sort of Marty Stu or very OOC)**_

Edgar rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing. _**(Because it's BLACK, perhaps?)**_

"U c, Ivory," Chappelle said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?" _**(Like, DUDE, you must FIND YOURSELF! You need to get STONED, MAN!)**_

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Edgar yelled. Chappelle lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back._**(As opposed to earlier in the story when he did have a headache and did say something)**_

Edgar stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, Agent Chappelle!" _**(Well, I never! Such slander!)**_

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) _**(Do you mean the Japanese original or the American version, because I've only seen the Japanese one. You would probably like it, but it's subtitled and they spell correctly and know what grammar is)**_ and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Michelle said sadly _**(Wait, what is that? Hordes of anime fanfiction writers coming to burn Tara at the "STEAK"? A little tip for you here, Tara – don't use Japanese words for no reason, and kawai? She's supposed to be a "goffik", and I doubt they go around saying kawai to each other)**_. "Fangs (geddit) _**(No)**_ you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on _**(After you said something witty, I presume?)**_ so Gael and Ortega couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Jack was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Tony had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Tony. He was sucking some blood from an analyst.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Jack had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Tonys. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Agent Myers who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Jack you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Tony!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted......

_**(If you've read the original, you'll know why I've cut the last part out. She repeats the whole scar scene we just read earlier. In this very chapter. Yeah.)**_

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111 _**(She was supposed to write it? I'm sure that could only be an improvement)**_

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I _**(Oh no! Where is her precious sweater? Tune in next time and find out!)**_


	13. You're still reading this?

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! _**(In other news tonight, Tom Jones has thrown his computer out of his window) **_PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

YRWYRWEEYUTTYERUTYREUIYRUIOYEIO5489659859785U65U9Y5Y94UI9Y45904I56Y90UY4690U690UI5690U560UI790UI7UI790I790I5790UI5790UI579U0UI579UI5790UI9I6950UI5690UI5690UI560UI9560UI65IU950IU79U90IU9560UI9605IU6905UI560IU6UIO3560U65

Jack and I ran up the stairs looking for Chappelle. We were so scared. _**(I bet you were! All that exercise!)**_

"Chappelle, Chappelle!" we both yelled. Chappelle came there._**(I'll have what he's having)**_

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily_**.(Snobby goths?)**_

"Victor has Tony!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice._** (He's the mole! I knew it all along!)**_

"No! Don't! We need to save Tony!" we begged. _**(His laughing is somehow preventing that?)**_

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Victort does to Tony. Not after how much he misbehaved in CTU especially with YOU Ivory." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Jack started crying. "My Tony!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!) _**(I almost don't want to tell her...)**_

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm _**(More like a brain haemorrhage, what with all the blood coming from his eyes)**_. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him. _**(You forgot the mandatory "is it, you adjective + noun?")**_

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Victor's lair! _**( Ah yes, maybe he vill use you as zee bargaineeeng cheeps?)**_

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!" _**(He's a Muslim and acts like a terrorist? This is getting more like 24!)**_  
It was……………………………….. Victor! _**(Well, you ARE in his lair..)**_


	14. Obvious Mary Sue is obvious

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists _**(Firstly, slitting your wrists is a sign of suicidal tendancies, not of depression. Secondly, if you really did slit your wrists, wouldn't you keep it private and not publicise it like this?)**_. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY _**(Wait, there's Maths involved? But I haven't revised!)**_. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD._**(Regular bowels movements are indeed advised, Tara. Eating lots of fibre helps)**_

We ran to where Victor was. It turned out that Victor wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Edward Cullen _**(Apparently, same actor)**_ was. Tony was there crying tears of blood. Mandy_** (who else?) **_was torturing him. Jack and I ran in front of Mandy.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "IvoryIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Ivory I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Mandy. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain. _**(Well, as anyone who knows basic biology knows, that is indeed what happens when you puncture the heart, yes)**_

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around _**(You just stabbed him in the heart! He's not going anywhere!)**_. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Mandy what art thou doing?" called Victor. Then…… he started coming! _**(Hope he was using a condom) **_We could hear his high heels clacking to us _**(High heels? Tom Cruise or a crossdresser?)**_. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to CTU. We went to my room. Jack went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Tony taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) _**(No-ah, I don't-ah)**_ and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Michelle, because she's not ugly or anything." _**(Of course neither of them are. Ebony is a textbook Mary Sue and B'loody Mary is a close friend of the Sue, which means that she is automatically good looking)  
**_  
"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Tony._**(Oh, but you lot aren't? It seems like Ebony, Draco and Vampire have sex every 5 minutes)**_

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! _**(Of course, you're a Mary Sue)**_ Like Gael and Adam took a video of me naked. Edgar says he's in love with me. Jack likes me and now even Mandy is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Tony! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) _**(They have? Noone has in this story. Besides, noone cares if your one-dimensional Mary Sue is a snob or not)**_ "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away. _**(This whole fanfiction should be shown to anyone who is thinking of writing a fanfiction, to stop the creation of Mary Sues)**_


	15. We're not even half way through!

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! _**(You've never so much as accidentally scraped skin off a finger, have you? People don't just go and slit their wrists1 for no reason)**_ fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!_** (Help? You certainly don't get enough of THAT)**_

_**(insert letter and ooh scary devil number here again and again)**_

"Ivory Ivory!" shouted Tony sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad._**(Hmm, I can tell, what with all the emotion you put into that sentence, that you were indeed slightly more than a trifle miffed)**_

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Jack!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Tony and Jack. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class_**.(You? Biology? Don't make me laugh!)**_

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy_** (I know a couple of anarchists in reality, and you are no anarchist and you certainly aren't as "goffik" as you think you are) **_on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black _**(Because someone might think it was magenta black hair, of course)**_ hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology _**(ADVANCED? You? Biology? This, Ebony/Tara, does not compute) **_work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Tony! _**(It had a neck, did it? It had a spine and muscles, did it?)**_

"Ivory I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then……………. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross _**(Refer back a chapter or two, and you'll see an A/N that specifically tells us that Tara doesn't like writing that word) **_between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson _**(Which would sound absolutely terrible)**_ (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) _**(yet you kissed LIKE HER?)**_ and CMM _**(CMM? Is this even a real person?)**_ in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Loopin shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether _**(Wow, cliché alert! Not that it's that surprising when it comes to you, Tara)**_. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Oh why am I doing this to myself?

_**A/N – Tara's "work" is in a normal font, my commentary is in bold and parentheses.**_

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! **(Nut prepz? I'm not even sure what those are)** raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese! **(I think 120 million Japanese people just declared war on this woman)**

**(Ah yes, the oh so dark capitalised X's and the necessary addition of the number 666. What story that claims to be goffik could do without them? Not this one!)**

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. **(No no, it's spelt Yelena, I'm sure it is!)** I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena **(Yelena, even)**. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Volsemort and da Death Dealers! **(Tonight on Death Deal or No Death Deal, can our lucky contestant win quarter of a million more seconds of breathing?)**

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.** (No, what do guys not like to talk about? The weather? How sunny it was last Saturday, perhaps? Maybe even mention the light rain shower last night?)**

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice. **(Yeah, that just doesn't work)**

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT." **(Make sure to take some condoms with you then)**

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. **(Man, you're sellin' out, man! You used to be so cool, man! Now look at you, man!) **"So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly. **(He muttered loudly? What? Is he going to shout quietly next?)**

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily. **(Oh wow, someone get that table away from her, she's about to do a Jack Bauer!)**

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me. **(Do you suffer from sudden bouts of breaking out in song? Are you affected by the caterwauling of a lovesick teenager? Well, have we got the solution for you!)**

I was flattened **(Yeah, I can see that – looks like he had no pancake mix and decided to improvise)** cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). **(Let's make something clear – knowing a few words of a language does not make you a speaker of that language alone. In fact, due to the number of loan words in English, just speaking English would, by your logic, be enough to know hundreds of languages) **"BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!) **(Ooh, I could rip this piece of paper in two, I could!)**

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily. **(HAHA...grrr...HAHA...grr...HAHA...grrr)**

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said. **(Oh yay, I hope so! I love it when people die because the Mary Sue hates them!)**

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak." **(Oh, we're just making conversation here, are we? Splendid! Did I tell you about the time I wiped out an entire village? Yeah, good times)**

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence **(WHAT)** for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA." **(Oh, I'm sorry, but we just sold our last hotset outfit, but we do have a coldset, a mildset and even a lukewarmset outfit available)**

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."** (Yeah, the whole SoCal blondie airhead stereotype is SO goffik!)**

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde. **(Ooh, so uber-Goth!)**

"No." My head snaped up. **(CUE THE DRAMATICS!)**

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?" **(What did Goths do before Hot Topic was created? Did they go around nake...oh God, the brain bleach! PASS THE BRAIN BLEACH!)**

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all." **(You mean, other than Hot Topic?)**

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.** (Or any of your other personalities)**

"Dumblydore." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly.** (Quietly as in, only people in your country were able to hear, I presume?)**

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE **(Dumb Paradox is Dumb) **and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs." **(Oh yeah, the REAL goffs! Not those fairweather goffs, oh no! These are for the authentic, 100% gothic goffs! Just like you!)**

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said. **(And next time on Goffik Eye for the Goffik Mary Sue..)**

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.** (Oh yeah, totly. Totly)**

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?" **("Oh hey, I'm Mary Sue Cannot-Spell-Own-Name, nice to meet you")**

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!" **(Yeah, maybe the Princess is in THAT castle!)**


End file.
